Dynasty Warriors High School
by jcurrey119
Summary: The Sun Family Goes To High Scholl


1 **SUMMERY**: THE SUN FAMILY GOES TO SCHOOL

**CHARACTERS**:

SENIORS SUN CE, MA CHAO, DIAO CHAN, LU BU , YUE YING, ZHOU YU

JUNIORS SUN QUAN, LAIN SHI, ZHEN JI, CAO PI, BAO SANNIANG

SOPHOMORES DA QIAO, LING TONG, GAN NING, MA DAI, GUAN SOU

FRESHMAN SUN SHANG XIANG, XIAO QIAO, XING CAI, GUAN PING

FACULTY HUANG ZHONG (PRINCIPAL) WANG YUANJI( GIRLS EXTRACURRICULAR) DENG AI ( GUYS EXTRACURRICULAR) XIAHUO YUAN (GYM TEACHER)

I MAY ADD MORE CHARACTERS LATER ON.

**DISCLAIMER**: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS

**STORY**

"Beep, Beep, Beep!" " Ugh" Sun Ce said hitting the alarm clock to snooze. The tired teenage got out of bed to get ready for his 1st day of school as a senior. Sun Ce walked towards the bathroom and notice the shower was running so he had to wait. He went back to bed and took a nap. 20 minutes later he wakes up and the shower is still on so he goes back to sleep.

Sun Quan, Sun shang xiang, and their father Sun Jian are all eating breakfast. Shang Xiang had short brown hair and wore masculine clothes. Quan wore a tucked in plain green shirt and khaki pants."Alright I have to go to work and you kids should start walking to school or you will be late" Sun Jian says as he walks out the door. "Bye father" the siblings say in unison. " I wonder were Ce is" Shang Xiang wondered. "Beats me" Quan replied. The brother and sister got up and cleaned their dishes. Shang Xiang and Quan were about to walk out the door as Sun Ce screams "wait for me" as he runs down the stairs in his grey boxer briefs while he was brushing his teeth. "Eww" Shang Xiang screamed closing her eyes. "Ugh dude I think you are forgetting something" said Quan. " What!" Sun Ce said as he looked down noticing he was shirtless and in his briefs "shit" Sun Ce screamed as he ran up stairs to put on jeans and a tight shirt to show of his muscles."He is gone you can open your eyes now Shang Xiang" Quan told her." I think I am blind" Shang xiang replied squinting her eyes.

On Shang Xiang and Quans way to high school Ce caught up with them. " I see you put some clothes on" Shang Xiang said with a grin. " Shut up" Sun Ce yelled. Shang Xiang then stuck her tongue out at Ce and he called her a "Brat." Then Shang Xiang got really MAD and punched Sun Ce in the stomach and knocked the air out of him. "Guys cut it out" Quan said holding the two away from each other.

"Here we are" Quan said. Sun Ce looked over and saw Diao chan and Lu bu making out. "Yuck get a room" Sun Ce said disgusted. "Is that the girl that you dated but then she cheated on you with Lu bu?" Quan asked. "Yup that's the slut that cheated on me" Ce said. Right after Ce said that he heard his name and it was his football buddies (A.N. Ma Dai ma chao guan ping cao pi, Lu bu also on the team). Sun Ce ran over there and Ma chao said " What's up quarterback."

Sun Shang Xiang didn't really know any one because she was a freshman and she was not popular because she was a tomboy. She sat all alone on the lunch table outside waiting for school to start. Until a guy walks over" Hey im Ling Tong you can call me Tong for short:" the guy said. " Im Sun shang xiang, call me Shang Xiang" The two sat there and talked for a few minutes until Gan Ning noticed and said " Oh no your not getting a girlfriend before me." He ran over there and said "Hey toots the names Ning, Gan Ning." "Hey" shang xiang said not noticing these two guy are trying to hit on her."Well I should go to my locker, catch you guys later" she said . " C ya" they both said. Shang Xiang left and Ning said "she is mine I call dibs" " I saw her first" Tong replied. The two argued as they walked away.

Sun Quan did not have many friends. He was on the mathletes so he walked over to see his teammates which were Yue ying, Da qiao, and Zhou Yu. Quan did not have a crush on Yue ying but she had one on him. Also Zhou Yu is Sun Ce's best friend ( AN the friends see each other next chapter). As the mathletes are discussing math a girl with long black hair, pale skin, and an red shirt and a skirt on passes bye. " It Lian Shi" Quan said drooling from the mouth" "Ring" Time to get to class Zhou Yu said.

END OF CHAPTER 1

HOW DID YOU LIKE IT. THIS IS MY FIRST STORY. DON'T WORRY THERE WILL BE MORE CHAPTERS BY NEXT WEEK. Expect to see zhou yu and sun ce, da qiao xiao qiao and more characters in chapter 2.

Please review and comment any critism is fine

Characters you like

don't like

most in character

out of character

characters you would like to see

scenes you would like to see

funny things you liked

relationship you want to see in chapter 2 or 3

1-10


End file.
